Vehicles often include any number of cup holders or beverage holders to secure a drink therein. The cup holders secure the drink by providing stabilization to the beverage container to prevent the beverage container from moving during transit. Such cup holders may attempt to stabilize beverage containers of varying sizes. For example, a cup holder may attempt to accommodate both a juice box and a large metal coffee canister. In some instances, the cup holder may be adjustable in an effort to accommodate the varying sizes of beverage holders.